


I'll be seeing you down every road

by doozy (jungtaeh)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Canon Compliant, Emotional Constipation, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, honestly just really lighthearted, i love jinseob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungtaeh/pseuds/doozy
Summary: “I don’t watch my own fancams,” Hyeongseob sniffs.And even if it is a clear bluff, with the way Hyeongseob is avoiding Woojin’s gaze by staring snidely off to the side, Woojin still thinks,if I were you, I would watch my fancams everyday.Or: the one where Woojin struggles to accept his feeling for Hyeongseob.





	I'll be seeing you down every road

**Author's Note:**

> title from lorde's "green light". fic mostly inspired by "hi (hello)" by day6.
> 
>  _important_  
>  the one-shot is in three parts: present, prior, aftermath. so basically: wanna one debut, produce 101 filming, and then woojin's lil gay heart dealing with his feelings:)
> 
> hope u enjoy!!

**i** _. present_

 

Two weeks in, and their dorm is already a mess. Reminiscences of late teenage years and early adulthood combined with stress, hard work, and a seemingly never-ending amount of limited time creates a hazardous environment.

Minhyun angrily scrubs the floor after stepping in blueberry jam, throwing his tacky sock in the general direction of the laundry baskets. Nu’est wasn’t even this bad, he says, and Woojin feels for him. Although, he doesn’t feel for Minhyun enough to put effort into cleaning up after his time in the bathroom for the night, exhaustion heavy in his limbs, painting his eyelids and under-eyes an unflattering shade of greenish blue.

Woojin tunes out the world after hitting the bed, steadfastly ignoring Daehwi’s whispered, “Are you awake?” before sleep overtakes him.

He wakes up four hours later to film for a variety show. The dorm moves around Woojin, the shifting of blankets mere whispers in the background, feet hitting the ground from the top bunk; a blizzard that hits Woojin on a calm Winter day. The sun has barely come up.

Woojin throws an arm over his eyes and wills away the growing headache. He’s too tired to be grateful for stardom right now.

 

“My, my, my,” Coordi-noona says, which is very likely a polite way of telling Woojin he looks like shit. She conceals the absolute hell out of Woojin’s under eyes, highlights his eyes, and forcefully pours in eye drops despite his slight tearing up. “The smudged eyewear look works on you, don’t worry, Woojinnie.”

“Thanks,” Woojin replies, for lack of anything better to say. Jihoon is snickering in the background.

They get herded onto the set, and the MCs waste no time introducing them. They speak almost exclusively in English and Woojin would be lying if he said that the mandatory English classes in high school prepared him even moderately for this moment. Of all of them, Daniel gets the gist of it. Daehwi takes a lot of pride when he opens his mouth and easily exchanges banter with the MCs, who eat up just about any English word spewed from the mouths of Wanna One. It’s a fun time. It’s a good time.

During all of this, Woojin discovers he is able to feel amazement despite bone-deep fatigue, eyes wide as they begin video-chatting eager fans from all over the world.

There’s people from America, Europe, South America -- Woojin has to take a moment to blink. They introduce themselves and ask members questions. A Q&A, just like the ones they do on V-Live, but somehow more intimate. Woojin loves it.

“Seongwoo, Seongwoo,” One fan says, followed by some more words Woojin doesn’t understand but Daehwi laughs at.

The MCs translate -- “Do baegopa for your international fans! We love you!” -- and, Seongwoo really only calls his “baegopa” too outdated to do on broadcast.

Another fan pops up on screen after they do their farewell to the first, and the words just bleed into one another. Woojin might appreciate being appreciated, but he is also tired enough for his eyes to droop while on broadcast. Sitting and doing an interview is much different than the rollercoaster Produce 101 had been. Woojin remembers Produce 101 the way one would remember military training; constantly moving, staring at the overhead lights trying to go over choreo in his head, sweating onto the floor and onto mirrors as if that was all being an idol were about. Whereas now, he’s simply sitting. Only a single movement away from being in standard sleeping position, really, if he keeled right over--

A group of fans pop up on screen that immediately, no joke, _immediately_ say they love Woojin.

Woojin feels himself come alive.

They ask him to dance. They ask him for aegyo. They ask him to rate members from most attractive to least. He’s a lot more popular among international fans than he thought he would be.

But then--

Because, of _course_ \--

“Do you miss Hyeongseob?” Asks the girl, Selene. She has a name Woojin can’t properly pronounce and a question Woojin can’t answer with a straight face.

In response, the other members coo and jostle his shoulder with a force that hurts his pride more than it hurts his body. Everyone kind of looks at him as though they can read his carefully construed smile like it’s an open book.

“A-ah, Hyeongseobbie...” Woojin trails off in a careful tone, careful careful careful. He gives the girl exactly what she wants by glancing at the ground minutely. “He’s my best friend. I miss him, kinda.”

Daniel and Seongwoo are playing it up, while Jihoon is making kissy faces.

“Kinda?” Questions Daehwi, smiling.

Kinda really, kinda extremely, kinda so much he could leave the studio right now and go for two bowls of jjajangmyun with his best friend. But he can’t, so Woojin sucks it up and nods fervently, blushing prettily when he bids his fan farewell.

 

\--

 

Here’s the thing: no one is supposed to care about fan articles, but everyone does anyway.

Fan articles are essential for image. Woojin is not above reading them, as are the other members; even Minhyun, who is regarded as the ultimate veteran of Wanna One. Usually his articles are pretty standard: “BNM Park Woojin makes it into MNet’s Wanna One!”, “BNM Park Woojin Nation’s Dark Past”, “Park Woojin’s best point is his snaggletooth? Or his charisma?”. He often lazes around during their short breaks and reads through them, awkwardly shifting whenever someone comes near lest they catch a peek of him looking at fans comments.

Woojin will take his image, blow it out of proportion, and profit through fan love. That’s precisely what Jihoon does as their resident aegyo president (and thank fuck that’s not Woojin’s job), and that’s what Woojin is happy to do. It makes their fans happy.

However, following the ordeal at After School Club, the fan articles take an unexpected turn.

“Oh, shit,” Woojin breathes with growing horror, skimming through the first few articles and hooks that show up on WANNABLE Forums.

“Hmmm?” Hums Jihoon, peeking over a tense Woojin’s shoulder. He reads the biggest text on the page and promptly sputters out a ridiculously bright laugh. “Can’t say I didn’t expect this at one point.”

Before Woojin has a chance to respond to the impossibility that Jihoon could have predicted such an outlandish outcome, Jaehwan’s laugh floats down the narrow hall and into the bedroom. Woojin sighs.

 

**_Breaking: Park Woojin mentions Ahn Hyeongseob during interview_ **

 

Woojin would roll his eyes if the people writing this didn’t show him so much love. So dramatic. How on earth was this breaking news?

He proceeds to read the first paragraph, and sighs. Scrolls more down the page. Sighs.

 

_During an appearance on After School Club, Wanna One’s Park Woojin visibly stuttered and blushed. One would think a man would only do so at the appearance of a beautiful woman, or perhaps a very embarrassing memory (does anyone recall Nation’s Dark Past?). However, the trigger of this reaction was none other than Yuehua trainee Ahn Hyeongseob._

_It is a well-known fact that Woojin and Hyeongseob were very close while filming the second season of MNet’s Produce 101. Many chalk it up to a “buddy system” during the stressful situations presented in the show, but fans of JinSeob - a nickname for Woojin and Hyeongseob - insist they stuck together due to a fiery chemistry. While that theory could be easily disregarded, Woojin’s reaction to a mere mention of Hyeongseob have many people wondering if perhaps there were more happening behind the scenes._

_Thoughts?_

_[+1045, -89] Park Woojin you are too transparent kkk_

_[+60, -954] Why would Park Woojin like someone who couldn’t make it to top 11 kk he is not even gay_

_[+546, -34] They make a pretty couple though... I am convinced_

 

This, among many other impossibilities such as Woojin suddenly turning into a dog onstage and Daniel being outed as an alien, was not what Woojin expected his first scandal experience in Wanna One to be.

He closes his eyes against an impending headache.

And opens his eyes once more, because if anyone is going to watch Woojin’s life crumble to pieces via fan articles, it was going to be him.

 

After that, Woojin is instructed to act as heterosexual as possible. He may be paraphrasing a bit. The difference between pre-scandal and post-scandal is actually not as terrible as Woojin had originally anticipated. That’s probably because the terrible part was during the whole, “Woojin is gay for Hyeongseob!” thing.

The main difference is that Woojin opens his phone one day to a cute contact name with the letters “H” and “I” spelled out to create “hi” from the one person everyone in South Korea wanted him to talk to.

And, a subsequent four other messages from the same contact. Hyeongseob would never change, even if him and Woojin haven’t talked in ages (read: three weeks, four days).

Woojin stares at his phone, types out a “Sorry, I was busy. What’s up?” and powers his phone down to prevent confrontation.

And here is where the sub-differences come in.

Daehwi is a shameless nuisance. It shows in the way he shamelessly asks, “Why are you trying to ghost Hyeongseob?” Tacking on, “You don’t fit the bad boy concept.”

“He’s trying to ghost Hyeongseobbie? Why?” Jinyoung pipes up. Woojin can literally hear the thousands of question marks that follow his question.

“Bad boy concept,” Guanlin fills Jinyoung in. “Been there, done that.”

Woojin bangs his head against the window.

 

 _seobseob_ (6:51 PM): hi

 _seobseob_ (6:59 PM): woojinnie... are you there?

 _seobseob_ (7:00 PM): call me later

 _seobseob_ (7:01 PM): it’s been a while~

 _seobseob_ (7:01 PM): :3

 _jinjin_ (7:56 PM): Sorry, I was busy. What’s up?

 _seobseob_ (7:57 PM): if you can talk about me on tv, you can call me :)

 

Woojin does not see this message until hours later.

 

\--

 

Logically speaking, facing the problem head-on is something that as an adult, Woojin should be capable of doing.

But no matter age, intimidation is something that affects everyone.

The problem at hand is certainly not groundbreaking. Volcanoes will not erupt, and flowers will certainly still bloom even in this Seoul smog. Woojin considers his problem that of the heart, and that is the heart of the problem. A crush. A love. One that would fuck up his best laid plans.

Woojin had walked into the studios of Produce 101, big hopes shaking his chest like a hurricane were locked in his ribcage. A lot of this is credited to the idea of becoming someone in a city renowned for its hardworking and upstanding citizens. Could Woojin be someone, someday? Statistics say probably not, but Woojin had said yes.

Which led to a practice room, one in which he met Hyeongseob. His hands sweated a little; Woojin felt nervous around strangers, no matter the context.

“You’re the ‘Pick Me’ boy,” Woojin had commented, if only to clear the awkward air between them.

“I am,” Hyeongseob replied, and paused for a moment to smile largely at Woojin. Then he stopped. “I can’t figure out what to call you, though.”

“Woojin.”

“I meant a moment kind of name. Like how I’m ‘Pick Me’ boy, and Seongwoo-hyung is ‘Ong family name’ guy. You know what I mean?”

Woojin had nodded seriously, and Hyeongseob had found that the most appropriate reaction in the world. Leading to many, many other conversations, over music and under music and over pizza BoA bought. Across bunks, under stairwells. Hyeongseob wanted to be someone in the cesspool of success-hungry Seoulites.

Luckily for Hyeongseob, he quickly became Woojin’s someone.

As he considers this reality in the Wanna One dorm, Woojin stuffs his face into the livingroom couch and groans.

“Have a stomachache or something?” Jisung asks worriedly.

“No, hyung,” Woojin answers.

 

\--

 

 **ii.** _prior_

 

Woojin is glad to say he doesn’t awaken to Hyeongseob’s face everyday, but that doesn’t stifle the sting of regret he gets when Hyeongseob pulls away after the initial shock.

“Good morning!” He chimes, faux chipper.

“You’re crazy,” Woojin replies, voice rough. He turns over to try and catch a few more seconds of sleep before the comm system begins blasting It’s Me, only to be slapped mercilessly on the soft of his back. He cranes his neck to see Hyeongseob pout. And then he promptly turns back around, because whatever.

“I’m not crazy,” Hyeongseob protests, “You know, if we get an early start then we might get an earlier end to practice.”

“Go back to sleep,” Eunki croaks from somewhere in the room. Several groans of agreement are heard.

Woojin hears Hyeongseob huff, before his bed shifts with sudden weight. “You’re all lazy!” Hyeongseob shouts.

“Whatever,” Woojin says, and flops onto his other side to throw an arm around Hyeongseob’s middle and drag him down into a lying position. “Stop being crazy.” Lightly, Woojin cracks open his eyes, and Hyeongseob is again face-to-face with him. His hair is fanned on the pillow, a birdnest spilling onto the white cotton. His eyebrows are soft, highlighted by sunlight spilling unfortunately through the thin curtains.

“I’m not crazy,” Hyeongseob repeats, and his mouth moves imperceptibly.

“You’re not,” Woojin agrees, closing his eyes once again. “You’re Hyeongseob.”

Two minutes in, the theme song of Produce 101 Season 2 blares.

 

\--

 

Cold reality is sitting outside the stuffy dorms with Hyeongseob, trying to warm their hands over a cup of coffee during the chilly Spring evenings.

It’s the tired aching of Woojin’s muscles, and the way Hyeongseob leans his forehead against Woojin’s shoulder.

“I really want cup ramyun,” Woojin blurts, incredibly aware of every motion his stomach makes. The organ feels like it’s prodding itself, wondering why it was so empty and why Woojin needed nutrition so badly. Hyeongseob’s forehead rubs against his shoulder when he nods, unruly hair grazing Woojin on the underside of his jaw. “Seriously, this is insane. I don’t even like cup ramyun. Something about this program is changing the way I think and feel.”

“That ‘something’ could be called ‘exhaustion’ and ‘hormones’,” Hyeongseob laughs, finally lifting his head. He tilts his chin shyly, but that’s probably just Hyeongseob’s aesthetic affecting how Woojin views his movements. “Though, I don’t think boys get cravings like girls do, so...”

He trails off on a thoughtful hum. Woojin chuckles, softly pushing Hyeongseob.

Shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh; Woojin could sit here for hours if not for the undeniable fact that he needed sleep. The only reason he and Hyeongseob found themselves outside was because Jihoon and Samuel were getting frustrated with the choreography, stifling the air in the dorm. Woojin can’t handle awkward air. And Hyeongseob couldn’t handle Woojin acting carefully, so he took him out for some fresh air. Despite being in Seoul, a place with a general air issue, Woojin found he could breathe better - definitely having nothing to do with Hyeongseob’s calming presence. Not at all.

He finds himself observing Hyeongseob. The sunset sets no shadows on his clear face, skin absolutely aglow with the orange rays. His eyes are open, staring into the horizon, taking Hyeongseob away from their shared bench and into the sky.

“You’re going to damage your vision staring into the sun like that,” Woojin’s mouth moves on its own accord, mercilessly stripping away the warm yellow silence surrounding them. He almost regrets it until Hyeongseob blinks suddenly, many, many times, long lashes fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings. “Are you having a staring contest? Because I’m pretty sure you already won one before.”

Hyeongseob colors, mouth curving in embarrassment. He looks rose-red in the sun, whereas he would look unpleasantly flustered in the fluorescent lights of the practice rooms. “I thought we agreed to never discuss that.”

“Don’t lie. I would never agree to such a boring arrangement.”

“Then why not discuss your unhealthy obsession with checking your fancams--”

“’Ah, I really am not in the right mind right now,’” He quotes Hyeongseob’s eye-contact video, voice purposefully high. Hyeongseob retaliates by hitting Woojin, but Woojin only catches his wrist and shakes it mockingly. “By the way, if you’re trying to diss me by saying that, you’re also dissing everyone else. Even yourself.”

“I don’t watch my own fancams,” Hyeongseob sniffs.

And even if it is a clear bluff, with the way Hyeongseob is avoiding Woojin’s gaze by staring snidely off to the side, Woojin still thinks, if I were you, I would watch my fancams everyday.

 

\--

 

(Everyone watches the concept evaluations with reverence, shouting and exclaiming when their friends show up or someone does something particularly well. When Hyeongseob digs his rose out and extends it to the camera, smile polished, eyes sincere, Woojin feels an inexplicable tug in his throat. He thinks that’s his body’s way of accepting something that isn’t even being offered.

When he lifts his hands to clap, the cool air of the room makes his sweaty palms tingle.)

 

\--

 

Following the cheers and claps on the back, the tears springing in Woojin’s eyes at this unbelievable, supposed-to-be-impossible reality that is his placing safely into Wanna One, he finds Hyeongseob. There’s confetti in his hair. He’s beaming.

Hyeongseob hugs Woojin tightly, and it suddenly becomes vividly clear to Woojin that the closest friend he has won’t be there to suffer through debut with him. The late nights spent practicing, the cold drinks pressed against overheated necks and foreheads, the tingling sensation that fills his legs right before the go limp -- that’s not his and Hyeongseob’s anymore. And it won’t ever be theirs again, because Woojin is in Wanna One and Hyeongseob is in Yuehua Entertainment and fuck, he’s going to cry.

“You did well,” Hyeongseob is saying, over and over again. “You’re going to be the main rapper of Korea. How’s it feel?”

“Feels good,” Woojin answers, because it really does. He pulls back to see a big smile on Hyeongseob’s face, button nose almost touching his. “How do you feel, though?”

“Proud,” Hyeongseob replies. His smile breaks only a little to admit, “But a little sad.”

Woojin doesn’t know what to say, so he takes in the expression on Hyeongseob’s face; the intricacies and dimples that never go away, even if he’s sad. He hugs him.

Just like that, the cold sweat on Woojin’s hands that always appeared with Hyeongseob makes perfect sense. He doesn’t say a word, only tightening his hold.

 

\--

 

Their final concert ends, and behind the scenes is Hyeongseob and Woojin, Woojin and Hyeongseob, hidden from cameras with two bottles of water and two heartbeats.

“I won’t be seeing you very often,” Hyeongseob is saying, while Woojin simply stares at his water bottle. It’s interesting how you can completely overlook the mastery that went into such a simple thing. The bottle is perfect size, with just enough water inside for Woojin to not die an entire day. “I don’t want that to happen. I say we meet up for a meal whenever you’re available, so don’t fake a practice to get extra rest-- hey, are you listening?”

At this, Woojin looks at Hyeongseob so suddenly his bangs fly up with the force of his movement. Hyeongseob, cute and button-nosed, with just enough pink in his cheeks to look constantly glowing. Post-concert, he’s a mess. His hair is sweaty. He looks simple enough, having just wiped off his makeup.

Woojin had always preferred the no-makeup look. Hyeongseob wears it perfectly.

“I’m listening,” Woojin says, realizing he hadn’t nodded at the correct time.

Hyeongseob smiles, a hint of concern hidden in his lips. “You’re thinking so hard it interrupted my speech. What’s wrong?”

And at this, Woojin looks at his hands. He presses at the middle of his palm, where he feels his heartbeat the most. “Nothing. I’m just...” Ridiculously, Woojin doesn’t know.

Seconds pass, intercepted by Hyeongseob’s thoughtful little huh.

“You know you can tell me anything,” Hyeongseob decides to say, earnestly. “I’d like to think I’m your best friend at this point. Therefore, there’s no one who deserves this information more.”

“You are my best friend,” Woojin hurriedly utters.

“And you’re mine!” He pokes Woojin on the cheek fondly. Then something strange occurs, because when Woojin smiles, Hyeongseob seems to visibly stutter, smile dropping for an obscure moment. His eyes linger on Woojin’s slowly fading grin. “I... Woojin, can I tell you something?”

Hyeongseob lets his eyes dart all over Woojin’s face, before he ultimately settles on staring at the wall.

If Woojin is afraid, Hyeongseob is brave.

“Actually,” Woojin starts, startling Hyeongseob. He looks over to Woojin with glossy eyes. “I think we should be getting back. My manager is probably looking for me.”

He stands quickly, patting off his pants. One step up, and Hyeongseob grabs his wrist.

“Woojin,” Hyeongseob says, biting his lip. “You know what I was going to say, don’t you?”

There is Hyeongseob, holding tight to Woojin’s wrist. There is Hyeongseob, staring up at Woojin, in the staircase and in the practice rooms and over hot drinks. There is Hyeongseob, next to Woojin. Of course he knows what is left unsaid.

Woojin lacks the courage to stare back.

In the quiet, a short breath is taken. He replies, “Not at all.”

 

\--

 

 **iii**. _the aftermath_

 

Not to sound dramatic, but it hurts Woojin deeply that pre-teen girls have more balls when it comes to confessing feelings than he does.

He texts Hyeongseob often these days. After the little scandal concerning the two, Woojin apologized for pulling him into such a mess and Hyeongseob accepted it graciously, if not teasingly; “Why did you react like that to my name, then?” To which Woojin only texted back a staunch, “I had the flu that day.”

Complete, utter bullshit.

Everything goes back to normal. Well, as normal as normal could be considering when Woojin has to find a way to say his ideal female type during every interview. It’s the same every interview: long eyelashes, natural hair color, charming smile, slender. It’s the ideal, generally accepted by everyone. Except maybe for one Hwang Minhyun.

Minhyun is probably Woojin’s favorite hyung. He’s got a classically handsome face with mild mannerisms that would make any grandma blush. During Produce 101, Minhyun indulged Woojin in his frustrated venting, offering a shoulder that was already well-worn from the new issues Woojin was facing. “You’ll do fine,” he had murmured, slightly awkward yet wholly honest, “Without worries, we don’t have determination. There’d be nothing to push past. You know what you’re doing, Woojin-ah - I’ve seen your game face.”

Nowadays, though. Nowadays something was off. Because Minhyun kept giving him a look.

Woojin wasn’t used to receiving looks. He received smiles, yes, and praise, yes, but not looks.

It becomes abundantly clear what is happening when Minhyun sits down next to Woojin at 5:00 A.M. on a Tuesday, right outside of their shooting location. The ground is damp and dark, and Woojin utters an indiscernible greeting to Minhyun, but Minhyun looks incredibly at ease.

Then: “You know, when I first realized I had feelings for a man, I also felt like the world was falling down around me.”

Woojin whips his head around to gape at Minhyun. “Look, man, you’ve got it all wrong-”

“Let me talk.” Minhyun levels a stern glare. It melts into a soft smile when he continues, “I know that Hyeongseob is your closest friend. I know I’m being rudely presumptuous, but I’m inclined to believe that in this instance I’m correct. You have feelings for him, yes?”

“No,” Woojin says, and then coughs.

“Okay, then,” Minhyun says.

“Okay.”

He settles down quietly next to Woojin, head tilting back to observe the weaning sky. The lilac sky looks great on Minhyun. His striking features are softer, somehow, yet remain just as stark. He looks at Woojin and smiles when he noticed that he had been stared at.

It now occurs to Woojin that perhaps his habit of intricately scoping out the beauty in every guy he sees is not shared with other guys his age.

Minhyun breaks the silence, eyes carefully avoiding Woojin. “Who - or what - you’re romantically interested in has no effect on your future so much as it affects your character. I was 16 when I accepted my sexuality. I still debuted, I still stood on stage and did everything we’re doing today. It hurts to hide a part of yourself from others, but it hurts more to deny yourself such good feelings.

“And, Woojin-ah,” Minhyun smiles secretly now, eyes curving, “It hurts less with every feeling he gives you.”

 

\--

 

Woojin’s ultimate downfall goes something like this:

Jihoon, whenever Woojin looks at his phone, says, “Is it Hyeongseob?”

In response, anyone else in the room oohs and ahhs. Woojin finds it kind of funny at first. However, the novelty quickly wears off, because at some point every notification really does become Hyeongseob. And yes, Woojin is happy. And no, Woojin does not want his text conversations with Hyeongseob to become an inside joke in the Wanna One dorms.

So when he reacts badly and everyone stops, it’s a dream.

For all of two minutes, because (as Daehwi gleefully points out), “Woojin, do you like Hyeongseob?”

Sprouting another round of applause for Woojin’s sad love life.

His phone vibrates. Guanlin playfully rocks his shoulder into Woojin.

 

 _seobseob_ (8:45 PM): jungjung-hyung is trying to make me do the splits D: help!

 _jinjin_ (8:45 PM): It’s really not that hard, Seobbie

 _seobseob_ (8:50 PM): i did it

 

Woojin begins typing out _congratulations_ , Jihoon peering over his shoulder, but another vibration from his phone interrupts him.

 

 _seobseob_ (8:50 PM): and now i’m crying in the ICU :’( my legs will never be the same :’(

 

Jihoon whispers, “Ah, Woojin. Looks like you’re going to have to bottom.”

At times like this, Woojin misses Minhyun and his earnest advice on sexuality. He pinches Jihoon on the arm and stalks off.

 

\--

 

The state of the night is cold in September, and Woojin huddles for warmth just as his phone lights up with a peculiar notification.

Hyeongseob is calling him.

He answers.

"Woojinnie?" Hyeongseob asks, and _awe_ 's excitedly when Woojin's unimpressive face comes into view. "I know it's late..."

"No, it's fine, Seob." Woojin glances across the room where Jihoon lies as stiff as a log. He certainly won't be waking up no matter how loud Hyeongseob will inevitably end up talking. "Why'd you call?"

"It's just, it's been a long time." A flash of insecurity passes through Hyeongseob's pretty features, and he suddenly looks contrite. "I haven't seen your face in a long time. You know those fansites, they always edit you into oblivion; your skin looks way better when it's not edited to look white."

"You look at my fansites," Woojin deadpans, as if he doesn't have a fantaken photo of candid Hyeongseob looking happy and content while sipping iced coffee in some Itaewon cafe.

"Of course I do!" He replies, without an inch of shame. "I'm your best friend, why wouldn't I? In fact--"

The video pauses. Woojin receives several notifications signalling that Hyeongseob has sent, like, ten snaps to him. He opens snapchat, Hyeongseob's explanation of, "These are my favorites, how could I just not save them," going unheard when Woojin sees himself in varying poses, at various angles. And Hyeongseob shows up in a few.

"Seob, I don't even think my mom has this many photos of me in her phone," Woojin says, going back to his facetime app. Hyeongseob's face pops up, perfect skin and all. That reminds Woojin- "Actually, I'm pretty sure she has more of you saved."

Hyeongseob laughs nervously. "Yeah, well, I'm sure my mom has photos of you saved, too."

The thought of Hyeongseob's mom approving of and liking Woojin made him so happy, he felt embarrassed. _Pull yourself together_.

A light back-and-forth conversation gets flowing. They talk woefully about school and preparations for idol life, both holding fast to the idea of one day getting a 12-hour sleep in a mansion as their motivation. Woojin talks about his dorm and watches as Hyeongseob slowly falls asleep, eyes drooping, head dropping forward, mouth falling open to lightly snore. If they were still in the same dorm, it would take only a light punch on the arm to get Hyeongseob shooting upwards. Unfortunately, they are not in the same dorm. They are apart.

In a mood, Woojin despondently plugs in his phone. He'll enjoy the visual while he can.

 

In the morning, Hyeongseob is still shown on his phone's screen, murmuring softly in his sleep. Ridding himself of the oppressive blankets, Woojin yawns. Scrubs his eyes. Wonders if perhaps he should shut off their call -- a good 5 hours, 56 minutes.

He doesn't shut it off.

Woojin unplugs his phone and says, “Hyeongseob,” just once, loud and clear.

Right in front of his face, Hyeongseob awakens, eyes blurry and mouth lax. “Oh, you’re here,” Hyeongseob says, and stretches long and hard. Woojin makes out blankets and the small shape of Hyeongseob’s roommate when he raises his arms. Soon enough, though, Hyeongseob is back in view.

“Good morning, Woojinnie,” He says, and it sounds like a kiss on the mouth. "How are you feeling?"

"A little bit in love,” Falls from Woojin’s lips, an accidental comet in the wrong galaxy.

But the morning looks great on Hyeongseob as he smiles softly. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> slightly rushed, i know. i really wanted to write jinseob though and my blood pumped for this fic so hard tbh i was raging while writing this~
> 
> also: i'd like to send a special shoutout to jinseob for reigniting the flame within me!!! fic came so easily for once!


End file.
